2brokegirlsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
3x02 - Das Herzensprojekt - TRANSKRIPT
DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max steht an einem Tisch mit zwei Mädchen, die wie wild auf dem Handy herumdrücken und Max nicht beachten. Max nimmt einen Strohhalm aus der Schürze und bläst das Papier auf ein Mädchen. FRAU 1: Oh, hey. MAX: Seit ihr soweit? FRAU 1: Das geht nicht. Das geht einfach nich'. MAX: Das geht jedem so, wenn er hier ein paarmal gegessen hat. Es ist wie Heroin, das Zeug macht dich krank und trotzdem kannst du nicht aufhören. FRAU 2: Nein, wir haben ein Projekt bei Kickstarter. Und wir haben schon megaviele Sponsoren, klar? FRAU 1: Und daher geht's nicht, es geht einfach nich'. MAX: Kickstarter. Da spenden fremde Leute Geld für Mist, in den in der echten Welt niemand investieren würde, oder? FRAU 1: Ganz genau. Aber unser Projekt ist kein Mist. es ist voll porno. Wir designen Kerzen mit Armen. MAX: Das geht nicht, das geht einfach nicht! FRAU 2: Hast du etwas kein Herzensprojekt? Etwas das du immer tun wolltest? FRAU 1: Ja, du kannst nicht wirklich dein Leben lang nur Kellnerin sein wollen. MAX: Eigentlich habe ich tatsächlich ein Herzensprojekt. Ich würde euch von Herzen gern in den Arsch kicken! Max geht zu Caroline an den Tresen. CAROLINE: '''Wir leben vom Trinkgeld, das weißt du?! '''MAX: Ja, aber das war es wert. VORSPANN HAN: Okay, hört zu Mädchen. Es ist Dienstag und wie Martin Luther King habe ich einen Traum. Heute gibt es Zusatzarbeiten. MAX: Nur die Ruhe, Mädchen. Ich hab' noch zehn Minuten bis die Schicht losgeht. HAN: Max, das ist nicht angebracht. Ich bin ihr Boss, nennen Sie mich nicht Mädchen. MAX: Ja, Mam. HAN: Okay, Sie wollen spielen, wir spielen. Hey, Sir, Sie super männliche Mann. Wieso zeigen Sie mir nicht Ihre Penis? MAX: Han, Sie wissen doch, ich hab' keinen Penis. Unsere einzige Gemeinsamkeit. HAN: Wo ist Caroline? MAX: Sie macht irgendwas im Cupcake Laden. HAN: Wieso? Ihr fangt mit Fensterverkauf doch erst an, wenn wir schließen. MAX: Sie erledigt schonmal Zusatzarbeiten. Was?! Entweder Ihre oder unsere. Locker bleiben, Hannah. HAN: Nur weiter, Max. Aber eines Tages zeige ich Ihnen mein Penis. Und dann wird es Ihnen leid tun. MAX: Ja... ja, das wird es. HAN: Jetzt reichts! Neue Regeln. Keine blöden Witze mehr über die Boss! Max geht zu Caroline in den Cupcake Verkaufsraum.Caroline sieht aus dem Fenster, vor dem gerade ein Modeshooting stattfindet. MAX: Han sagt, wir dürfen ihn ab jetzt nicht mehr beleidigen. Er ist selbst schuld. Wenn er das nicht will, darf er nich' so aussehen. Wieso ist das Fenster offen? Was ist da draußen? CAROLINE: '''Das bin ich, wenn ich weitergelebt hätte. Oh mein Gott! Hast du die geilen Teile gesehen? '''MAX: Sie gesehen? Ich muss sie den ganzen Tag rumtragen. CAROLINE: '''Ich hab' seit zwei Jahren jeden Tag dieselben Klamotten an. Ich weiß, für dich ist das 'ne Traumvorstellung. Aber für mich ist das 'ne Horrorshow. '''MAX: Dann besorg' dir neue Sachen. Geh' zu dem Laden an der Ecke und kauf dir was Billiges. CAROLINE: '''Max, die rechnen Klamotten pfundweise ab. '''MAX: Deshalb heißt der Laden "Das Modepfund". Und deshalb ist er auch so großartig. CAROLINE: 'Hey, ich kann überall Einschnitte vornehmen, sogar an meinen Pulsadern. Aber ich brauche Qualitätskleidung. Ich konnte diese Hose nur so oft tragen wegen Ihrer guten Qualität. Na ja das... und reichlich ''Febreze. Was mich dran erinnert. Ich hab' mal nach Geld gerochen, jetzt riech' ich nach Grabbeltisch. Du brauchst auch 'ne Dosis. '''MAX: Mach's mir. SOPHIE: ''' Hi, ihr Süßen. Seht ihr das krasse Modeshooting da draußen? Ich war leider zu klein, um Model in Polen zu sein. Nuja, man kann nicht alles haben, richtig? '''OLEG: Riech' ich etwa Febreze? Das ist mein zweitliebster Duft. Och und da ist mein absoluter Lieblingsduft... Hallo Sophie. SOPHIE: ''' Tut mir sehr leid. Kennen wir uns? Gesichter die ich nicht mehr sehen will, vergesse ich sehr schnell. '''CAROLINE: '''Was ist passiert? Ich dachte, ihr beide wärt Freunde? '''MAX: Kaputte passiv-aggressive Freunde die gelegentlich Sex haben. So wie Kristen Stewart und Robert Pattinson. OLEG: Och, okay. Schon kapiert, was du vorhast. Du tust so, als hätten wir unsere Fortpflanzungsorgane nicht nach Filmfiguren benannt. Na schön, leben Sie wohl, Miss. Und herzliche Grüße an Mrs. Doubtfire. (geht) SOPHIE: ' Okay, E.T. Geh nach Hause! Hier, eure Post, Mädchen. ''(geht) '''CAROLINE: '''Max, Sophie hat 'ne neue Handtasche. Irgendwie hat jeder was Neues. Selbst die obdachlose Lady im Bus hatte neue Ohrringe. Und obwohl ihre Füße aufgeplatzt waren, war ich eifersüchtig. '''MAX: Oh, keine Rechnung. Wahnsinn, das gab's noch nie. (liest) ''Wir haben für Sie ein neues Telefon, da ältere Aufklappmodelle wie Ihres nicht mehr zeitgemäß sind. Ach, jetzt diskriminiert man auch schon Handys?! Aber ich will garnichts neues. Und ich mag mein altes Teil.' CAROLINE: '''Wo ist mein dämlicher Brief von der Hosenfirma in dem steht "Yo, Ische. Deine Hosen sind erledigt. hier haste 'n Paar umsonst." '''MAX: Wenn du was umsonst haben willst, dann versuch's doch bei Kickstarter, so wie alle anderen. CAROLINE: '''Das funktioniert nicht für Kleidung. Oder doch? Und wenn es funktioniert. Könnte ich dann auch? '''MAX: Wieso nicht? Das ist auch nicht blöder als Kerzenarme. Tja, hätten die Kerzen echte Arme, die die Käufer schlagen würden, dann würde ich investieren. CAROLINE: 'Max, wir haben nichts. Und wenn uns irgendjemand was umsonst anbietet, dann nehmen wir es an. Du kriegst dein Gratis-Telefon und ich bettle um Gratis-Kleidung. Jetzt geht es bergauf! ''(bückt sich, man hört Stoff reißen) '''MAX: Sammel' am besten auch Geld für Unterwäsche. DER HANDYLADEN – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; TAG Max und Caroline kommen herein und sehen sich um. Chiandra, die Verkäuferin, kommt hinzu. MAX: Wie's aussieht ist hier nichts zu holen. Lass uns gehen. CAROLINE: 'Max, warte mal. meine Hose is' weiter aufgerissen, ich muss nochmal ran. ''(holt einen Tacker raus und tackert die Hose) '''MAX: Hey, Miss Dior, geh' in den Schreibwarenladen und lass dich professionell tackern. CAROLINE: '''Lass uns shoppen. Au. Oh-oh. Wieder aufgerissen. An meinem Hintern weht ein Lüftchen. '''CHIANDRA: '''Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? '''MAX: Oh... hey... Hi, Chiandra. Wo krieg ich 'n neues Aufklapphandy? CHIANDRA: '''Hm... mal nachdenken. Guatemala. '''MAX: Du wirst mir fehlen, Handy. Das hier bricht mir das Herz. CHIANDRA: 'Ach bitte, Schwester. Das is' 'n Handy, nicht ''Bruno Mars. Ich bräuchte dann das Schreiben. '''CAROLINE: '''Oh, das ist hier. Ich hab's in meiner Tasche. '''CHIANDRA: '''Was ist da los? Wieso hat sie die Hand auf ihrem Arsch? '''MAX: Ihre Klammern sind rausgeflogen. CHIANDRA: '''Magenband? Wie bei meiner Cousine. Sie hatte 'ne Diätlimo und is' explodiert. Dann erkrankte sie an MS. Und ich meine nicht die Abkürzung für "Motorschiff." '''MAX: Ah... okay, alles klar. Ich nehm' das hier. CHIANDRA: '''Ganz ruhig, Süße. Sehen Sie sich in Ruhe alles an. Sie haben hier eine ganze Welt voller Möglichkeiten. Nehmen Sie's in die Hand. Machen Sie sich damit vertraut. Genießen Sie das schöne Gefühl. '''MAX: Chiandra... Es ist ein Handy, nicht Bruno Mars. Oh, (liest) ganz leicht Nachrichten verfassen mit der fingerfreundlichen Tastatur. Meine Finger sind viel zu freundlich. Frag die Jungs aus meiner vierten Klasse. CAROLINE: 'Wow! Die aktuellen Mustertexte sind ganz schön versaut! ''(liest) "Mach dich auf was gefasst, ich glaub' das Kondom ist gerissen." Wer schreibt solche Mustertexte für Ausstellungsmodelle? '''CHIANDRA: '''Das ist meins... Ich hab's da aus Versehen liegenlassen. Aber das is' nich' Ihr Problem. Also... Verraten Sie mir, was Ihre Bedürfnisse sind. '''MAX: Ähem, das Handy sollte fähig sein meine Mutter anzurufen um dann gleich wieder aufzulegen und es soll Leuten Schnurrbärte verpassen können. CAROLINE: 'Ein Handy mit 'ner guten Kamera, weil ich für meine neue Hose ein Video drehen muss. Ich hab' ein Loch in meinem Hintern. '''CHIANDRA: '''Ihnen is' klar, das das normal is', oder? ''(geht) '''CAROLINE: ''(tackert erneut die Hose)'' Max?! Ich bin vielleicht wieder Jungfrau. MAX WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; TAG Max rennt mit dem neuen Telefon in der Hand aufgeregt durch die Wohnung. MAX: Ich liebe mein neues Telefon! Es ist so cool und rot! Ich hab' das Gefühl alles ist möglich, aber das ist Quatsch. (es klingelt, Max will das Handy aufklappen) Oh! Mein erster Anruf. Was soll ich tun. Was soll ich tun. Oh. (am Telefon) Hallo? Hey, Süße. Freut mich für dich. Bis dann. Chiandra ist nicht schwanger. CAROLINE: '''Max, wieso telefonierst du mit Chiandra? Wir müssen doch mein Video drehen. '''MAX: Ich musste rangehen. Sie hat mir 'n Haufen Gratis Apps geschenkt. Angry Birds, Doodle Jump... Willst du wie'n Hund aussehen, das ist voll lustig. Hier. Das bin ich als Bernhardiner mit Schnapsfässchen. CAROLINE: Okay, ich hab' etwas recherchiert. Das sind Dinge, für die andere Leute Geld haben wollen. Eine Frau will Geld für ein neues Bein. Sekunde... MAX: Warte! Wenn sie nur ein Bein hat, ist sie für Kickstarter nicht so geeignet. CAROLINE: Oh, mit denen will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Mein Projekt hat ihnen offenbar nicht gefallen. Ich bin ihnen nicht kreativ genug und hab' zuviele Beine. Also bin ich jetzt bei "Finanzier dich selbst" MAX: Oh, perfekt. ich sag' dir seit Jahren, du sollst dich selbst finanzieren. CAROLINE: '''Die Zukunft meiner neuen Hose ist von diesem Video abhängig. Es soll traurig sein und mitleiderregend. '''MAX: Äh, Vorbereitung abgeschlossen. Was ist trauriger, als wenn Ex-Milliardärin Caroline Channing um Geld für eine Hose bittet? CAROLINE: Ha, keiner weiß, dass ich es bin. (setzt sich eine Papiertüte auf) MAX: Finanziert dich etwa Al-Kaida? CAROLINE: '''Wenn sie mir was geben, würd' ich's nehmen. Und action! Hi! Ich kann Ihnen meinen Namen nicht verraten und mein Gesicht nicht zeigen, weil ich mich zu sehr schäme. Traurigerweise befinde ich mich in einer Lage, in der es mir nicht mehr möglich ist, mich mit den Kleidungsstücken auszustatten, die ich brauche, um das Beste aus mir herausholen zu können. Ich weiß, nicht jeder kann mein Problem nachvollziehen. '''MAX: Hör auf, ich hab' mich noch nie im Leben so amüsiert. Ich muss das unbedingt auf 'nem Foto festhalten. Deine Nase kommt aus deinem Augenloch. CAROLINE: '''Nein! Nein-nein-nein Max. Nicht aufhören, ich bin gerade in Schwung. '''MAX: Nein, du bist in 'ner Tüte. ich brauch' 'n Foto von dir mit der Tüte. Dann verwandel' ich dich in einen Hund und nenn' es Doggy-Bag. CAROLINE: '''Mach weiter, mir geht der Sauerstoff aus und... ich glaube, hier war mal Käse drin. Und action! Wenn ich es dank Ihrer Hilfe schaffen sollte, mir eine neue Qualitätshose zuzulegen werde ich der Gesellschaft etwas zurückgeben, indem ich eben jene Hose trage. Alles was ich dafür brauche sind 1500 Dollar. '''MAX: Stop! Wow! 1500 Dollar? Wieviel Pfund Kleidung willst du dir holen? CAROLINE: '''Es geht hier um eine wahnsinnsumwerfende Dries van Noten Seidenbrokathose. Super süß! Und ja, das ist viel Geld. Aber meine Investoren bekommen auch etwas zurück. Für nur 5 Dollar erfahren sie, wie es sich anfühlt Gutes zu tun. Für 10 Dollar kriegen sie ein Foto von mir in der neuen Hose, die sie gekauft haben. '''MAX: Für 20 Dollar kriegen sie ein Foto von mir ohne Hose. Für die Dinge, die du gerade angeboten hast, wird dir niemand Geld geben. Wie's sich anfühlt gutes zu tun? Das ist das Internet, wir sind Tiere. CAROLINE: '''Du hast recht. Oh, ich hab' eine Idee! Lass die Kamera laufen. Und action! Ich bin sicher, dass viele von Ihnen wahrscheinlich denken "Seht euch diese maßlose, verwöhnte, naive Tussi an." '''MAX: Ja, das denk' ich. CAROLINE: '''Und Sie denken sich vermutlich auch „Gott möcht ich der gern mal eine reinhauen.“ Und wissen Sie was!? Das können sie. Für 500 Dollar dürfen Sie herkommen und der maßlosen, verwöhnten, naiven Tussi eine Ohrfeige geben! Und cut! Ziemlich gut, hä? '''MAX: Genial. Und jetzt dreh' ich ein Video um 500 Dollar aufzutreiben, damit ich dich schlagen darf. DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Caroline geht mit ihrem Handy in der Hand zu Earl. CAROLINE: '''Earl, sieh nur. ich hab' weitere 20 Dollar von meinen Befürwortern erhalten. '''EARL: Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe. Du verlangst von fremden Leuten Geld und sie geben es dir. Ohne das du eine Waffe benutzt? CAROLINE: '''Tja, Earl. Ich schätze Verzweiflung ist auch eine Art Waffe. '''EARL: Man, Weiße haben's echt leicht. Max steht an einem Tisch und spielt mit ihrem Handy. Am Tisch sitzen die zwei Mädchen vom Vortag. FRAU 1: Ähem, wir würden gern bestellen. MAX: Caroline, ich hab' den Lutscherhammer freigeschaltet. Gehst du zu den Gören, die wollen bestellen. CAROLINE: '''Das geht nicht, das geht einfach nicht. Oooh, das gibt's nicht! Ich hab' die 1000 geknackt. Damit sind fast beide Beine bezahlt. '''HAN: Hallo?! Ihr dingt und dongt ungeniert vor meine Nase. Stellt wenigstens auf Vibrationsmodus. MAX: Ich trenne Arbeit und Vergnügen. HAN: Ihr sollt eure Telefone weglegen und arbeiten. Sofort, keine Widerrede! CAROLINE: ''(bekommt eine SMS)Total. '''EARL:' (bekommt eine SMS)''Total. '''MAX/CAROLINE:' (bekommen eine SMS)''Total. '''HAN:' Oh, ich weiß was los ist. Ihr macht Gruppenlästern hinter mein Rücken. MAX: Was für ein Unsinn SOPHIE: ' Ha, Earl du hast ja so recht. Han sieht wirklich aus wie ein Minion aus ''Ich, einfach unverbesserlich. '''HAN: Ich dachte Mobbing hört auf, wenn man größer ist als 1,20 Meter. CAROLINE: '''Oh mein Gott! ich krieg meine neue Hose. Gerade kam eine 500 Dollar Spende. jemand will mir eine runterhauen! Jemand will mir eine runterhauen! '''MAX: Wirklich nur einer? Max geht in den Cupcakeladen. Sie schaut auf ihr Handy und bemerkt nicht, dass Caroline garnicht im Raum ist. Das Fenster steht jedoch offen. MAX: Hey, Han hat gesagt wir dürfen erst abhauen, wenn alles sauber ist. Deswegen hab' ich ihn in einen Chihuahua mit 'ner Windel verwandelt. Haha, zieh' dir das Bild rein. Caroline? Caroline erscheint vor dem Fenster und posiert in ihrer neuen Hose. CAROLINE: Jemand hat 'ne neue Hose! Ich war noch nicht fertig. MAX: Nein, aber ich. CAROLINE: '''Max, ich hatte vor, dir das nicht zu sagen, aber ich hatte echt angst, dass mein Hintern verschwunden sein könnte. Doch anscheinend lag es nur an meiner Hose. Er ist noch da. Hey, mach' 'n Foto. Okay, zeig mal her. Perfekt. Schick's an den Gruppenchat unserer Dinerfamilie und dann schick's mir nochmal zu. Ich will's meinem Dad ins Gefängnis schicken. Er wird stolz auf mich sein. '''MAX: Ja, er bekommt dort sicher nicht viele Ärsche zu sehen. CAROLINE: 'Weißt du, warum ich diese Hose so liebe? Sie macht meinen Po irgendwie ''(Max schließt das Fenster) – kannst du ihn durch das Fenster sehen? Ich hab' 'ne neue Hose. Im Diner. Earls Handy piept, Max geht zu ihm hinüber. '''MAX: Hey, Earl. Hast du meine Nachricht gesehen? EARL: Meinst du das Bild von Caroline und ihrer neuen Hose unter dem steht "Ich hab' sie so satt"? MAX: Och, ganz genau. Falls Sie je 'n neues Shirt kriegt, töte mich. EARL: Ich verstehe. Aber ich kann nicht fassen, dass du ihr die Nachricht auch geschickt hast. MAX: Hahahah, ja. Was?! Oh mein Gott. Sie war noch im Verteiler drin. EARL: Ja, wenn du so über sie herziehst, dann solltest du sie aus dem Verteiler rausnehmen. CAROLINE: '''Hey, Earl. Das ist sie. Guck was deine zehn Dollar gebracht haben. '''EARL: Ich guck nicht hin, ich will's nicht wissen. Ich nehm' mich selbst aus dem Verteiler. MAX: Hey, Caroline. Hast du meine Nachricht gekriegt? CAROLINE: '''Noch nicht. Da vorn ist der Empfang ziemlich schlecht. '''MAX: Oh, nein-nein-nein-nein nein, nein, nicht nachgucken. Das ist doch bestimmt nur 'ne Werbe-SMS. CAROLINE: '''Wieso bist du so komisch? Oh, bist du eifersüchtig auf meine Hose? '''MAX: Nein, aber ich habe vielleicht etwas über dich geschrieben, das ich nicht ernst meine. Also bitte, lies die Nachricht nicht. CAROLINE: 'Oh, okay. Wenn's was Mieses is' will ich's eh nich' wissen. ''Geht in die Küche. '''MAX: Sie guckt sich die Nachricht an, oder? EARL: Ich würd's tun. OLEG: Sie hat's gerade getan. CAROLINE: '''Du hast mich so satt? '''MAX: Das is' lustig gemeint! Ich hab' dich so satt... Hey, das war 'n Scherz. Du kennst mich doch. Frag Earl. Earl, hilf mir?! EARL: Nö, ich bin nicht mehr im Verteiler. MAX: Oleg, hilf mir. OLEG: '''Ich bin im Auto. '''MAX: Oh, sieh nur, sieh nur da ist Han. Er weiß, dass ich nie was ernst meine. Han, nicken Sie und fragen Sie nicht warum. HAN: Nein, als Sie mich das letzte mal darum gebeten haben, hatte ich ein Date mit einem Albino. MAX: Und wer hat wen nicht zurückgerufen? HAN: Woher nehmen die nur ihr Selbstvertrauen? CAROLINE: '''Max, du hast gesagt du hättest mich satt. '''MAX: Oh, wieso regst du dich so darüber auf? Ich hab' schon schlimmere Dinge zu dir gesagt. Gestern meinte ich, du wärst erbärmlich und armselig. CAROLINE: '''Das hast du mir ins Gesicht gesagt. Ich fass' es nicht, dass du hinter meinem Rücken über mich sprichst. '''MAX: Das war falsch, es tut mir leid. Was kann ich tun? Schlag mich, box mich, sag meiner Mutter wo ich wohne. CAROLINE: '''Gratuliere Max. Jetzt bist du wie meine alten Freundinnen, die hinter meinem Rücken über mich reden. '''MAX: Hör auf, dir das anzusehen. Lösch es. Das ist nicht das, was ich denke. Ich hab' dich nicht satt. CAROLINE: '''Wirklich? Geschrieben wirkt das Ganze verdammt ernst. '''MAX: Das bin nicht ich. Das ist dieses Handy. Es bringt das Böse zum Vorschein, das immer schon da war. (wirft das Handy in die Fritteuse) Siehst du, ich hab's getötet, weil es dich verletzt hat. Ich schwöre, ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Glaub' mir das bitte. CAROLINE: '''Schon gut, Max. '''MAX: Ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben. Da. ich hab' mein Telefon frittiert. Was soll ich noch tun? Ich mein das ernst. Die Technologie hat schuld, sie hetzt uns gegeneinander auf. Caroline, ich schwöre dir, das sich nie wieder aus Versehen irgendetwas über dich sagen werde, das ich nicht auch so meine. CAROLINE: '''Ich muss mich jetzt umziehen. Ist schon gut. '''MAX: Hör auf das zu sagen. Bitte hör auf zu sagen "schon gut" Schon gut heißt nicht schon gut. Es ist doch so toll gut, okay, nicht okay, ich hasse dich, schon gut. Wenn schon gut schon gut hieße wär' das toll, aber so ist es nicht. CAROLINE: '''Du hast recht. Es is' nicht schon gut. es ist scheiße. Es tut weh. Du bist der Mensch, der mir am meisten bedeutet. '''MAX: Nein, du bist der Mensch der mir am allermeisten bedeutet. CAROLINE: '''Tja, jetzt gerade fühlt es sich aber nich' so an. '''MAX: Es muss sich aber so anfühlen. Du bist meine beste Freundin, Caroline. Ich liebe dich! Oh mein Gott. jetzt muss ich mich wirklich übergeben. CAROLINE: '''Hast du zum ersten mal ich liebe dich gesagt? '''MAX: Guck nicht so, das ist mir peinlich. Und was tun wir jetzt? CAROLINE: '''Also hast du mich nicht satt? '''MAX: Du bist der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, den ich kein bisschen satt hab'. HAN: Caroline?! Da is ein Frau, die hat bezahlt, um Sie schlagen zu dürfen. Wieso weiß ich nichts davon? Ich würde liebend gern zahlen, um Sie schlagen zu dürfen. CAROLINE: 'Es wird Zeit, die hier aufzusetzen. (nimmt die Papiertüte)'' Das ist meine 500 Dollar Spenderin. '''MAX: Ich gehe. CAROLINE: '''Was? '''MAX: Ich mach das. Ich hab's verdient. Du hast schon 'ne saftige Ohrfeige von mir bekommen. CAROLINE: '''Aber sie erwartet mich. '''MAX: Nein, sie erwartet eine naive Frau mit einer Papiertüte auf dem Kopf. Ich hatte zwar vor erst in zwanzig Jahren zu so einer Frau zu werden, aber ich schulde es dir. Im Ernst, du wirst mich nicht aufhalten? CAROLINE: '''Nein. Ach und Max... Ich liebe dich auch. '''MAX: Ich hab' dich so satt. CURRENT TOTAL: ' '$725.00 NEW TOTAL: $1,010.00 Kategorie:Transkripte